


莱万的新人观察日记

by hdslj72bklLKUH87Y



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y/pseuds/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y
Relationships: Mario Gómez/Thomas Müller, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus, Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller
Kudos: 3





	莱万的新人观察日记

01

今天是我来到拜仁慕尼黑的第一天，工作人员和新队友们都对我很热情，尤其是托马斯穆勒，他还邀请我和他们一起打牌，但是我不会打他们的那种纸牌，他就扬言要把我教会，等我训练完朝着他走过去的时候，他看起来已经忘了要教我打牌的事情，只是拍了拍我的后背就去更衣室洗澡了。明明刚才还一副和我很熟的样子，现在却一脸的“同志你好，我们不约”。  
这个人真奇怪。

02

我还没有打进一个球，可阿尔杨罗本却越老越牛掰。  
今天的比赛里我又错失了几个机会，有两个是那个巴伐利亚土著托马斯穆勒传给我的，但是我事先没有想到他的动作，前插晚了一步。我有些急躁地碾了一脚草皮，一转头看见那个传球给我的人比我还懊恼的抱住了头，他的求胜心还真是强。  
后来他又再次从右路突破给我传球，但是我把球踢在了横梁上，我有些抱歉的回头看他，却发现他叉着腰望向看台的方向。  
这个人真奇怪。

03

今天我们取得了一场大胜，我也终于进了第一个球，谢天谢地。  
我们在一家常去的酒吧庆祝今天的胜利，每个人都抱着啤酒喝个不停，马里奥格策还冲上台唱了贾斯丁比伯的一首歌，这首歌很耳熟，我记得以前马尔科常常哼它。  
菲利普曼努和托马斯凑在一起打牌，谁输了就要把一大杯啤酒一干而净。  
托马斯几乎没有输过，但是他却每次都跟着喝掉大半杯啤酒，几轮过后他却成了醉的最厉害的人。最后菲利普接到了妻子叫他回家的电话而终止了这场游戏。  
托马斯抱着一大杯啤酒坐到我旁边，把手放在我的胸口，咧开嘴笑着说了什么。  
他说，马里奥你怎么变丑了。  
然后就猛的把啤酒浇在我头上。  
我被他突然的举动怔地说不出话来，愣愣地抹了把脸上的啤酒，看着他夸张又空洞的狂笑。  
我只好把马里奥叫过来，告诉他托马斯找他，然后跑去洗手间把脸上的啤酒冲掉。  
等我回来的时候，马里奥僵硬的直挺挺地坐在那里任凭托马斯拍打着他唠唠叨叨地说着些什么。我凑近他们，只听到醉醺醺的声音一直在重复着“马里奥”。没想到马里奥和他的关系这么好，那我应该也可以很好的融入拜仁慕尼黑。  
马里奥看见了我，用口型示意我接管一下醉得离谱话唠先生。  
我是个新人，我要搞好和新队友的关系，所以我扶住了已经完全倚在马里奥身上的人。  
话唠先生抬眼看了看我，又开始嘿嘿嘿地傻笑  
他说，马里奥你回来了呀。  
马里奥不是刚走吗  
最后我把醉的不省人事的土著先生送回了家，一路上他没有再叫马里奥，没再说一句话，甚至没有继续傻笑，直直的坐在副驾驶上，眼神清明。  
到他家的时候他向我道了声谢，然后自己打开车门走向早已等候在门口的年轻妻子。他在酒吧的时候不是醉的坐都坐不直吗。  
这个人真奇怪。

04

今天是欧冠第一轮第二场淘汰赛，我进了两个球，都是托马斯的助攻，不知道为什么我不想在日记里叫他的名字，所以我决定以后在日记里叫他助攻先生。  
在我进球以后助攻先生看起来比我还要激动的样子，猛的冲过来抱住了我，脸贴在我的胸口，他咕哝了一句什么，声音很小，但是我居然听的清清楚楚，岂止是清楚，它盖过了球场上漫天盖地的欢呼声。  
他说，SUPER Mario  
我不知道自己听懂了没有，或者只是进球太过激动变得有些神经质。  
我们被一群记者堵在通道里，他们问我进球的感受，问我代表拜仁打欧冠和代表多特时有什么不一样…在那么多那么多的问题里，我却只听到了旁边一个女记者的声音  
她问，托马斯你和马里奥戈麦斯并列德国现任欧冠射手榜第一有什么感受。  
助攻先生没有回答，看起来他并没有听见这个问题。  
可是我看到他的手捏紧了背包的带子，明明就是听到了。  
这个人真奇怪。

05

今天我去医院复查，医生说我恢复的很好，还说我是医学奇迹之类的。只不过是一小块异体皮肤移植，被他说的好像我得了什么不治之症一样。  
说起那一小块被移植的皮肤，它是在我锁骨下面贴近心脏的地方。本来自体移植就完全可以，但医生问我愿不愿意试试异体移植的时候我居然鬼使神差地答应了，不过也好，我可不愿意在自己的屁股上取下一块皮移植到胸口上。  
现在它已经很好的融入我的身体，就像我也已经很好的融入了拜仁。我甚至学会了打牌，没错是助攻先生教的。他教的很仔细，每个规则都要翻来覆去地重复几遍。  
我和他还有队长打了几局，输得一塌糊涂，助攻先生却笑得很得意。  
他说，你怎么技术怎么还是这么差啊  
而后我看见刚刚伤愈归来的队长收起了轻松的笑容，抿紧了嘴。  
气氛一下子冷了下来。  
我不知道是不是自己做错了什么，小队长的表情为什么突然这么严肃了。  
他说托马斯你不要这样。  
助攻先生一下子止住了笑，面无表情的起身走了。  
我不知道该说什么好，我只是个无辜的想要融入集体的新人。  
这个人真奇怪，喜怒无常。

06

那块移植来的皮肤最终还是不能和我很好的兼容，它坏掉了，现在我躺在医院的床上，胸口上有一小块来自我屁股的皮肤。  
助攻先生在我手术期间来看我了，或者说，他来看马里奥戈麦斯的最后一小块皮肤也离开活体。然后他带走了它。

07

我是罗伯特莱万多夫斯基，我把这个名字签在我面前的转会合同上。  
就像曾经贴近我心脏的那小块略黑的皮肤一样，我选择离开。


End file.
